


Autocrat

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [161]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to Affable. Gibbs attempts to ask Tony out or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autocrat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/10/1999 for the word [autocrat](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/10/autocrat).
> 
> autocrat  
> An absolute monarch who rules with unlimited authority; by extension,any person with undisputed authority in a relationship or situation.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Apologies for the use of autocrat, it is kind of squishy. Hope it doesn't offend too badly.
> 
> This is for Appletini, Musichick2004, Rocketscientists, and jane_x80 who wanted to see Gibbs ask Tony out on a date as a sequel to [Affable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7950721). Apologies if I made the timeline wonky, but it's what muse wanted to write.

# 

Autocrat

As usual he’d gotten tongue-tied and even though this time Tony had asked him if he could come over, he’d refused. Of course, Tony wasn’t asking him out on a date. He just needed a place to stay since the boiler blew at his place. Gibbs had eventually gotten over his tongue-tiedness and let him come over, but he knew Tony didn’t see it as a date. Tony just saw it as one of their normal, Tony stays over because he can’t stay at his place, friend get togethers.

However, he thought he could change Tony’s mind with what he had planned. Contrary to popular belief, he did actually know how to romance someone. So with that in mind, he was determined to pull out all the stops before Tony arrived. He knew it would catch Tony entirely by surprise as “the door is unlocked” is not a romantic statement at all even if it did let Tony know he was welcome to come over.

He considered the ever popular rose petals leading to the upstairs bedroom, but suspected that that would only make Tony think there was someone else here with Gibbs and have him leave instead of intrude on what he wrongly would suppose was Gibbs with someone else rather than realizing the rose petals were for him. Still he would have to do something to clue Tony in to this being a date. 

He always cooked steak, so that wouldn’t be enough. Also Tony was likely to linger at work out of concern for not overstaying his welcome, so the steak would need to be started later maybe even after Tony came home. Then Gibbs realized what he could do. Previously, whenever Tony came over Gibbs was always dressed down often in his USMC sweatshirt. 

Gibbs quickly climbed the stairs and started going through his closet for something date night worthy. Even if it didn’t clue Tony in to it being a date, he was sure Tony wouldn’t be able to resist commenting on him dressing up since he rarely did it especially not at home. He didn’t have that many dressy clothes, so the choices were slim. He didn’t want something that would remind him of court, so that immediately discarded many choices leaving him with 2 pants and 2 shirts. 

Wanting to do more than just dress up, Gibbs finally threw his hands up and grabbed a grey pair of pants with a silver tint to them and a pink button down shirt. Quickly taking off his work clothes and putting those on, he then returned downstairs to begin preparations for when Tony arrived.

Realizing that something handmade would probably be a good start to the date, Gibbs headed to the basement to start whittling a loyal Saint Bernard out of wood. It would just be a small figurine, but hopefully Tony would appreciate the meaning behind it. He just hoped he’d be able to finish it before Tony wandered over.

A couple hours later, Gibbs heard his front door open. “Gibbs?” Tony called out. 

Panicking Gibbs quickly stood up and brushed his clothes of the sawdust in an attempt to make his dressy clothes presentable again. “Down here, Tony.” He called back.

Tony walked across the living room to the stairs leading to the basement not surprised that Gibbs was in the basement as it was one of his preferred places to be. He was, however, surprised enough to stop at the top of the steps when he saw what Gibbs was wearing. “Uh? Gibbs? Am I interrupting something?”

Gibbs blinked in surprise not expecting that question. “No. Why do you ask?”

“You’re all dressed up.” Tony stammered feeling his face flush slightly. 

“Oh, these?” Gibbs asked, glancing down at what he was wearing. “Do you like them?”

Tony coughed not at all sure what the safe answer to that question was. The truth was he liked them a bit too much and his cock was already trying to stand at attention with no input from his brain.

“Tony?” Gibbs prompted.

“Uh. They’re fine.” Tony flushed.

“Oh.” Gibbs shoulders slumped. “I was hoping for a better response than fine given I put them on just for you.” Gibbs continued dejectedly.

Tony blinked shocked. "Did Gibbs really say what he just thought he did?" Tony thought to himself.

“Did you really wear that for me?” Tony asked a note of hope creeping into his voice.

“Yes.” Deciding to go for broke, Gibbs grabbed the Saint Bernard he’d almost finished and headed up the stairs to meet Tony. Handing the Saint Bernard that was just missing a few finishing touches, but perfectly obvious that it was a dog, to Tony, Gibbs finished. “I made this for you too.”

Tony was too shocked to do much more than blink for a bit. When he finally gathered his wits about him again, he couldn’t help but reel Gibbs in for a deep searing kiss. Both of them gave in to the kiss and quickly lost themselves in it.

Tony finally had to pull back to breathe and as he did so, reality set in a little. “But what about work and rule 12?” 

“Like they could do anything about it. They can’t afford to lose me, so we hold all the power in this situation. Plus, you’re the only one who can handle me and they know I don’t take well to them breaking up my team. As for rule 12, they're my rules. I can change them if I want to.” Gibbs normally wouldn't bother to explain, but he didn't want Tony having any doubts about his intentions.

Tony thought about it and conceded that in this case, Gibbs was right to consider himself the autocrat. Satisfied for now, Tony dove back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Desuetude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235740) follows after this one.


End file.
